SMV: You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' music video of You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home by Hanna Montana. Song: * You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home Sung By: * Hannah Montana Song From: * Hannah Montana: The Movie (2009) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Summer Video Intro (2019)) * (Fade in from black) * Ladies and gentlemen, * Here's my final Summer video of the year. * Hit it, Girls! * Duchess: You wake up. It's raining and it's Monday. * Usagi Tsukino: Looks like one of those rough days. * Jasmine: Time's up! You're late again so get out the door. * Smurfette: Get out the door. * Ariel: Sometimes you feel like runnin'. * Olivia Flaversham: Find a whole new life and jump in. * Rei Hino: Let go, get up and hit the dance floor. * (Dopey Plays Drums) * Brittany Miller: But when the lights go down, it's the ending of the show! * Eleanor Miller: Ending of the show! * Misty: And you're feeling like you got nowhere to go. * Mrs. Brisby: Don't you know? * (Dance Scene from Thumbelina During "Follow Your Heart"): You can change your hair, and you can change your clothes. You can change your mind. That's just the way it goes. * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming): You can say goodbye and you can say hello. * (Dance Scene from Dragon Tales During "Hum"): But you'll always find your way back home. * (Dance Scene from Wee Sing in Sillyville During "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt"): You can change your style. You can change your jeans. You can learn to fly, and you can chase your dreams. * (Dance Scene from Oliver and Company During "Streets of Gold"): You can laugh and cry, but everybody knows, you'll always find your way back home. * (Honoka and her Friend Smash the Watermelon) * Emmy: Your best friends, your little hometown. * Moana: Waiting up wherever you go now. * Becky Lopez: You know that you can't always turn around. * Sawyer: Turn around. * Honoka Kosaka: 'Cause this world is big and it's crazy. * May: It's crazy. * Sena: And this girl is thinking that maybe * Gadget Hackwrench: This life is what some people dream about. * Bianca: Dream about. * Zoe Drake: 'Cause when I'm feeling down and I'm all alone. * Pocahontas: I always got a place where I can go. * Minako Aino: 'Cause I know. * (Ash and Brock Jump in the Ocean): You can change your hair, and you can change your clothes. * (Dance Scene from Aladdin and the King of Thieves During "There's a Party Here in Agrabah"): You can change your mind. That's just the way it goes. You can say goodbye * (Swimming Scene from The Angry Birds Movie): and you can say hello. But * (Beach Scene from The Magic School Bus: Goes to Mussel Beach): you'll always find your way back home. You can change your style. You can change your jeans. * (Dance Scene from Hercules During "I Won't Say I'm in Love"): You can learn to fly, and you can chase your dreams. * (Dance Scene from Shrek 2 During "Livin' La Vida Loca"): You can laugh and cry, but everybody knows, you'll always find your way back home. * Emily Elizabeth Howard: Yeah they know exactly who you are (back home) * Makoto Kino: Where the real you is a superstar. (back home) * Zoe Orimoto: You know it's never too far away. * (Beach Scene from Scooby Doo, Where Are You!: A Clue for Scooby Doo) * Kodachi Kuno: You can change your hair, and you can change your clothes. * Velma Dinkley: You can change your mind. That's just the way it goes. * Lulu Caty: You can say goodbye and you can say hello. * Sagwa: But you'll always find your way back-- * (Usagi and her Friends Play Beach Volleyball): You can change your hair, and you can change your clothes. * (Dance Scene from The Emperor's New Groove During "Perfect World"): You can change your mind. That's just the way it goes. * (Dance Scene from Aladdin During "Friend Like Me"): You can say goodbye and you can say hello. But you'll always find your way back home. * (Dance Scene from A Bug's Life): You can change your style. You can change your jeans. * (Dance Scene from The Nightmare Before Christmas During "This is Halloween"): You can learn to fly, and you can chase your dreams. You can laugh and cry, * (Dance Scene from Alice in Wonderland During "The Unbirthday Song"): but everybody knows, you'll always find your way back home. * Jeanette Miller: You'll always find your way back home. * Esmeralda: You'll always find your way back home. * Serena: You'll always find your way back home. * Ami Mizuno: You'll always find your way back home. * Kasumi Tendo: You'll always, You'll always find your way * Daphne Blake: You'll always find your way * Blossom: (back home) back home. * ("The End" Title Card from The Great Mouse Detective) * (Fade to Black) Clips/Years/Companies: * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Sailor Moon (A Moon Star is Born, Beach Blanket Bungle, No Prince Charming, Nightmare Garden, & A Pegasus Page Turner; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Pokemon (Who Gets to Keep Togepi, Come What May, Beauty and the Beach, & The Cave of Mirrors; @1997 OLM) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Dragon Tales (To Fly with Dragons; @1999-2005 PBS) * Sillyville (@1989 Wee Sing) * Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) * Love Live School Idol Project (No Upperclassmen Allowed; @2013-2014 Sunrise) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * George Shrinks (Close Encounters of the Bird Kind; @2000-2001 PBS) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Tai Chi Chasers (Opposite Day; @2007 Toei Animation) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Gadget Goes Hawaiian; @1989-1990 Disney) * The Rescuers Down Under (@1990 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Dance Evolution; @2007 Sunrise) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (@1996 Disney) * The Angry Bird Movie (@2016 Columbia) * The Magic School Bus (Goes to Mussel Beach; @1994-1997 Nelvana) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * Shrek 2 (@2004 DreamWorks) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Stage Struck; @2000-2003 PBS) * Digimon Frontier (The Swiss Family Digimon; @2002-2003 Toei Animation) * Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (A Clue for Scooby Doo; @1969-1970 Hanna Barbera) * Ranma ½ (@1989-1992 Studio Deen) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Lulu Caty (@2005 Rainbow Max) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Sagwa's Lucky Bat; @2001-2002 PBS) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (@1993 Disney) * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (@2002 Warner Bros.) Notes: * Dedicated to CoolZDanethe5th, KARDisney, Jacob Allen, Marco Ponzanelli, ZacTheBear SurmanReturns4th, Eli Wages, Robert DuBose (Baddwing), strongdrew941, and others. * Here's my final Summer Music Video of the year. * Feel free to do your own version. * Happy 10th Anniversary to "Hannah Montana: The Movie (2009)"